


Discovery

by tanzia911



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mushy Asami, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanzia911/pseuds/tanzia911
Summary: Akihito saved a man who had washed down the shore near his house. But it seems the man cannot remember who he is or how he got there. What secret lies behind those golden eyes? Why does Aki feel so drawn to the mysterious stranger?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me in my dream...lol  
> So I thought I'd run it by you guys...
> 
> p.s. I know Aki's hair ain't golden blond but just bear with me okay? I wanted some cheesy lines from an amnesia induced Asami.
> 
> p.p.s. I love a soft and sappy Asami. I'm sorry if you don't like that.

A dark void, that’s all I remember. Before waking up that is. And when I did wake up, there was a light, a light too bright. Then I saw him.

At first, just a dark figure on the white background. And then his hair, his golden hair. I thought they were rays of sun, shining in every direction. I deemed him to be a god, or at least an angel. The one, who saved me, pulled me out of the void, the dark cold void that was swallowing me in whole.

He called out to me. My vision cleared up soon. I saw a hint of relief in his hazel brown eyes. He was glad that I had woken up, or that’s at least what it seemed.

I sat up slowly. It didn’t hurt anywhere so I probably was not injured. Drank the water he had held out for me. He asked me if I was okay. Words didn’t come easy. Took me a moment to remember what I should say. Felt like I learned the language quite a while back so I had forgotten the words. I barely managed a, “Fine. Thank you.”

Then the angel, the golden haired angel held out a bowl and told me to eat up. He said I looked hungry and I’m sure he wasn’t exaggerating. So I did what I was told.

When I handed out the empty bowl he asked if I wanted more. I shook my head sideways. I took a look around the room I was in. It had a lot of windows but barely any furniture. I looked out the window on my right and saw the sea. And suddenly I remembered that smell, that salty smell. I wanted to ask him where I was but he beat me to it!

-“Do you know where you are?”

I just wanted to say no but all of a sudden I said, -“I don’t even know who I am, let along where!”

The look on his face was one that of awestruck. He pointed to the dog lying by the bed and said, -“Katashi found you washed down the shore. I dragged you inside. I didn’t call on a doctor cause you didn’t seem injured. But it’s been more than 18 hours you were asleep, and I was getting kinda worried.”

Hearing his words I suddenly felt so hungry, but pride wouldn’t let me ask for more food; he’d already done so much for me. But he somehow understood my unspoken words; well I guess that’s why they’re called guardian angels. He served me another bowl of rice and miso soup.

-“I’m sorry we don’t have much to offer.” He said.

-“You probably saved my life. I couldn’t ask for more. How would I ever repay you?”

I didn’t realize at first that my voice had pitched so high. I quickly apologized seeing his startled face.

-“It’s okay. I didn’t save you for repayment. Now eat and get some sleep if possible, we can figure out the details in the morning.”

I handed him the empty bowl and watched him leave.

-“So I guess you’re staying, eh Katashi?”

The dog looked up at the mention of his name. I looked out the window, watched the waves travel miles just to throw itself on the foot of the earth shore. The moonlit night had somehow made it more mysterious.

With a long sigh I laid down, closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. A New Day

What felt like moments were actually hours. I woke up with a warm touch on my forehead, just like the day before. I opened my eyes to a smile.

-“How are you feeling today?” He asked.

-“I should probably say ‘better.”

-“Only if you’re really feeling that way.”

-“I kind of feel the same as yesterday. I’m not hurt physically. But I still can’t recall my name. I don’t care about where I am, but I would like to know how I ended up here.”

-“I don’t know how you’re feeling right now. I can only imagine how horrible it must be.”

-“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to trouble you more than I’ve already have. Maybe if I had more time to think about it…”

-“Don’t push yourself too much though. I might not know much about brain trauma but I think you’re not supposed to get stressed.”

-“So where am I exactly?”

-“Okinawa. The north most point of Okinawa to be exact, near cape Hedo. This house is kinda out in the woods though, the nearest village is an hour of walk away.”

I don’t know what but something about that felt wrong.

-“What is it?” he asked seeing my tensed expression.

-“Where is this Okinawa place exactly?”

-“It’s an island of Japan. Are you not from this country? You’re speaking Japanese.”

-“Japan? I… I remember Earth! Wait! This is earth right?”

-“Well at least you’re on the right planet. Means you’re not an alien. What a relief!”

As I saw him smile, somehow I felt everything will be alright; as if that smile was my salvation. My stomach grumbled right that moment.

His smile turned into laughter, “Don’t be shy. I actually came to ask if you wanted breakfast. Come on”

I got down from the bed slowly. Walking felt normal, so I assured myself that I was indeed not an alien! I observed my surroundings as I left the room. There were two more rooms, one to my right and one on the opposite. The corridor opened to the kitchen on the left. It was a simple house, lightly decorated. Tasteful and not too extravagant, just the way I like it. I chuckled silently, I don’t even know who I am, but I remember what I like.

I wondered if someone else lived in the house as I hadn’t seen anyone else yet. It didn’t make sense for a young man to live out in the woods, but I couldn’t bring myself to ask about that.

-“Do you plan to just stand there?” his question brought me out of my reverie.

As I sat down he handed me a plate of omurice.

-“Do you know what this is?” he asked.

-“Uh…omurice?”

-“So you’re not totally hopeless! I bet the rest of your memory is hidden in that brain of yours, we’ll figure out a way to bring it forth somehow. Now eat up. Brain needs fuel to work properly.”

I quietly started eating while he got busy feeding Katashi. He told me about the dog, its breed, age, how he found it, trained it, and everything. I didn’t mind listening, on the contrary, his endless chatter felt relaxing.

-“Oh!” He suddenly exclaimed, “I don’t know what to call you!”

-“Call me whatever you wish to, I don’t mind.”

-“Is that so? I’ll have to think about a nice name then. That reminds me, I’m Akihito. Please don’t call me Aki, I don’t really like that.”

-“Nice to meet you Akihito. Thank you for saving this stranger’s life.”

-“You know, we should go to the police. Your family and friends must be worried about you.”

-“Somehow the idea that, many people misses me, doesn’t fit right.”

-“You seem like a decent enough guy. I’m sure you have lotsa people who love you.”

-“Shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

-“So I should just assume you’re some kinda criminal?”

-“I could be, no? Decent people don’t just come washing down the shore.”

-“I can go down to the station and check the wanted list if you’d like?”

I startled him and myself with a burst of laughter. A moment later he joined me. Although, the laughter faded out in a bit of an awkward silence.

-“Would you like to take a bath?” he asked.

-“Yes, thank you.”

-“Your clothes are on the dresser in the room you were in.”

-“My clothes? Whose am I wearing now?”

-“My brother’s. He was about your size, you got lucky there. Mine wouldn’t have fit you.”

-“So you changed my clothes?” I asked teasingly.

-“I had to! You were soaking wet and covered in sand!” He seemed flustered. “I didn’t look, I swear!”

-“It’s okay you know, we’re both men. I don’t mind if you look.”

-“Pervert!” his face took endearingly beautiful pink shade. “Yeah, that’s what I’ll call you from now on, Pervert-san!”

-“You can call me whatever you like. Now if you will show me the way to the bathroom?”

-“It’s the door at the end of the corridor. There are clean towels.” He said averting my gaze, still blushing. Are men allowed to be this cute?

Thinking about the tomorrows to come I went to the shower. At first I examined my naked body. It seemed other than an old wound on my left shoulder, my whole body was quite intact. It seemed like a gunshot wound, got me wondering again on who I really was. With those thoughts I stepped under the running water. I shivered as the cold water ran down my body. The temperature soon adjusted and it started feeling good. So I just stood there, under the running water, eyes closed, doing nothing.

Suddenly all these images, scattered meaningless images flooded through my mind. Sweeping away all my other thoughts like a tsunami. For a few seconds those images were all I could see. As soon as it stopped I stepped away from the shower cause I felt out of breath. My head was hurting a bit. Breathing heavily I tried to make sense of those images. The only explanation I had was these images were a part of my forgotten memories.

I knew that those non-sense images could be a key fact if I wanted my identity back. So, like before I stood under the shower and closed my eyes. Nothing happened. I tried to relax every muscle in my body and concentrate on those distinct images. Firearms, shooting, fire, blurry faces… But the images didn’t come back, nor did anything else happen.

 


	3. A New Day II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol guess who got stoned, ate everything around and got food poisoning! Kids, I'm telling ya, don't do drugs, stay in school, read yaoi and be gaaaaay...  
> Also, I'm posting this from my phone, so excuse typos and stuff please...

On the dresser I found a shirt and dress pants seemingly my size. It was getting even more confusing, was I dressed for some occasion when I apparently almost drowned in the sea? After I put those on I noticed a wrist watch on the dresser. On closer inspection I found a curving on the back, A.R. I wondered if those were my initials. I went back to the kitchen to inquire Akihito about the watch.

But there was no one there. I followed the barks that probably belonged to Katashi. It led me through the back door of the house. Akihito was there, playing with the dog, laughing. I just stood there, lost in his sunshine. I still believed he must be an angel. Maybe losing my identity wasn’t so bad, I had discovered something wonderful.

Katashi noticed me first, he came running towards me and dropped a stick at my feet then looked up expectantly. I didn’t want to pick up the stick dripping with saliva but Akihito’s hopeful face made me do it. I guess getting friendly with the dog didn’t hurt, since I owe him my life. I threw the stick and Katashi ran right behind it.

-“These clothes suit you better than brother’s old yukata.” Akihito said walking towards me. “The fabric is of good quality. You must be pretty loaded.”

-“Or they could be stolen.”

-“Why do you always try to make a criminal out of yourself, maybe you really are one.”

-“Would that make you hate me?”

-“Hey what’s up with the sudden seriousness? I’m not sure I even like you yet; I mean we only just met. No, that’s not what I meant! I mean I do kinda like you but not in a weird way or anything, it’s like you’re not a bad guy to hang out with.” Akihito flailed around like a baby bird trying to explain.

-“You’re really cute Akihito, and I’d love to see more of your expressions, but right now, there’s something I needed to know.”

He gave a confused shrug seemingly at loss for words. So I showed him the watch and asked whose it was.

-“It was on your wrist, so if you didn’t steal it, I’m guessing it’s yours.” He looked down at the dog trying to get his attention, “Katashi we’ll play later. Go to the front porch and guard the house like a good boy.” He patted it on the head and the dog obeyed.

-“There’s something cruved on the back.” I handed him the watch.

-“Hm? A.R.? Your initials? Does it tickle your memory? Oh hey! The watch is working again. It had stopped before. This watch looks pretty high class too. I don’t know about you being a criminal, but you’re probably rich. Do you think someone tried to kill you for your money?”

-“I’m not sure Akihito, but that certainly is a possibility.” I thought to myself if that was the case, they can have all my money, because I had found something even more precious.

He handed me the watch and I put it on my wrist, it felt natural. He was staring at me, fidgeting a little, as if he had something on his mind.

-“It’s a little weird that you can’t remember names or faces of people and places, but you have your knowledge of things intact. It must’ve been a pretty bad situation if your brain did that. I mean I read somewhere, it’s kinda like a defense mechanism, the brain forces you to forget stuff to save you from self harm.”

-“You mean there is a possibility I was trying to commit suicide?”

-“Nonononono I really didn’t mean that… I mean there could be a hundred different situations for that to happen. I’m sorry; I really didn’t mean to upset you.”

I chuckled. “You’re so easy Akihito; I was just teasing a little.” I looked around to change the subject. “Must be nice having a beach as your backyard. Is this a private beach?”

-“Uh no it’s government property, I think. My brother used to handle almost everything around here. I don't really know much about that stuff. But it's a small secluded beach so hardly anyone ever comes here.”

I have been noticing the use of past tense while mentioning his brother, and I did not wished to upset him further, so I suppressed my curiosity for now. Besides, the lonely look on his face while looking at the sea had me captivated somehow. I stared at him, mesmerized.

-“Akihito, how old are you?”

-“Hm? I’ll be 20 this year. Why the sudden question?”

-“No… it’s just, you look so much younger.”

-“I get that a lot.” He smiled “I wonder how old you are.”

-“What do you think?”

-“If I had to guess, I’d say, by your looks, 28. But you have this really mature aura about you, you could be older.”

The breeze felt nice, was it summer? I asked Akihito and he nodded.

-“Yeah the weather is pretty nice this time around the year, but sudden tsunami’s occur a lot too. You won't believe the things that washes up with the waves. Sometimes from cargo ships or islands nearby. But I think some even comes from mainland China."

-"China?" There was a dull buzz at the back of my head.

-"Yeah, actually Hong Kong isn't that far from Okinawa, but it's funny since we're on the north most point and it's on the other... Hey! Hey you okay?…"

I couldn't register anything he said anymore. The pain in my head got intense. I gripped my head with both hand and crouched down. All I could hear were loud thuds.

Flashing images came back, but this time there was a single face in all of them, a beautiful man with long black hair, in his hand a black gun pointed directly towards me.

-"huh? What did you say?" I heard a faint voice beside me before I realized it belonged to Akihito. I tried to focus on his voice. A whisper escaped my mouth.

-"Huh? Six? What? Are you okay? Hey mister?"

I shook my head lightly and sat down on the sand. I tried to calm myself down. Akihito was crouching beside me, with eyes bigger than a frightened doe, it looked so cute that I couldn't help but chuckle, confusing him further.

-"Hey what's going on?" He asked with a pout, "Do you remember something? You said Ryu? Is that your name?"

-"No, I don't think so. It might belong to the man I just saw. And I'm definitely sure it has something to do with the Hong Kong place you mentioned."

-"You had something like a flashback?"

-"Somewhat. There's a long haired man, and I think his name is Ryu and he might have something to do with what happened to me."

-"Look, things aside, it's pretty impossible that you were brought here by the current all the way from Hong Kong."

I didn't reply. Whatever the situation was, and no matter how much I wanted it solved, as soon as that happened, I'd have to leave Akihito. And the idea didn't sit right with me.


	4. The Little Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do have an excuse. I'll be participating in a cultural program at my college next month...and it might keep me a little busy... well 2 hours of dance practice everyday takes a lot out of my little soul it appears... lol...  
> Please pardon the typos.

We went back inside. So many things were on my mind that I felt overwhelmed. I didn't even realize when Akihito had sat down beside me on the floor.

-"Don't you like tea?" I finally saw the cup he'd put in front of me on the low table.

-"Thank you, I do."

-"A lot on your mind, huh? It's only natural I guess. If it's okay with you, lets go to the station. We might find some info. And after that, to the doc's, just to be safe."

-"That's the logical next step. Yes, okay, let's do that."

It was more of a hike than a walk to the town. A narrow trail through the woods led us there. It really was a small town, actually a small village in the mountains that survived through the tourist attraction of the cape located somewhere in the north of this island. I learned a lot about many things that day, mostly about Akihito. He was loved and adored everywhere he went.

Apparently he visited once every month to get food supplies and other necessities. It still baffled me how he managed to live all alone in the woods. Sure, it's peaceful, but it must get lonely after awhile.

We visited the police station first. A chubby little guy in a uniform was the only person there. Apparently he's the only law enforcement of the small village. He couldn't tell us anything, just like I predicted. The man only suggested that we go to the main village of Kunigami.

Akihito gave me a sheepish grin when the almost same thing happened with the village "doctor". He only had limited knowledge about a few medicine and also suggested that we visit the main village to find a proper doctor. The only one enjoying the day seemed to be Katashi. All the wandering around was a fun game to him.

After all that walking around we sat down in a corner table of the empty cafe, well it was more of a store with a few tables out and sold udon.

-"So much for trying to help you", Akihito sighed.

-"I already told you, saving my life was enough, you need not concern yourself with me anymore. And if it's about my memory, I feel like I'm already coming back to myself, it won't take much longer hopefully."

-"Is that so... well good for you." There was a strange undertone in his voice.

-"You can go back to the house. I'd visit the main village everyone keeps talking about and see if I can find anything else."

-"You wanna go alone?"

-"As I said before, I do not wish to trouble you anymore."

-"Stop saying that dammit!" It was the first time he raised his voice like that, I didn't know how to reply. He sighed a moment later, "Sorry about that."

I still couldn't say anything.

-"You know, I believe in destiny. The fact that I found you, and in such a vulnerable state, I think there's a reason behind that."

-"Might be," I finally said, "the universe works in mysterious ways."

-"Actually, this is just my selfishness, the fact that I don't want to leave you alone."

-"You mean selflessness?"

-"No... it's just that for the past one year, I've barley spoken to anyone. And talking to you, being with you, it feels... feels nice. If possible, I'd like to have that for a few more days."

-"May I ask what happened?"

-"My brother... he died. Last year."

Words left me. I couldn't find a single thing to say that might comfort him. I hesitated at first, then held his hand that was on the table. He gave me a sad smile and squeezed my hand a little.

Katashi drew our attention with barks, it must have sensed Akihito's mood. Akihito let go of my hand to pat and scratch him. It was such a small thing, but the absence of his warmth left me with a sudden emptiness. I think I had decided right then and there never to let go of him. And if I'm not wrong, Akihito wouldn't mind being mine.

After the thought had consumed me, I could not bring myself to care about my past nor my future. My only concern was, living in the present with Akihito, and making that my future. And I could only think about how to make that a reality.

-"Hey!" Akihito's voice brought me back from my musings. "It's kinda weird to keep calling you 'hey you'..."

-"I've already told you to just give me a name that you find suitable."

-"Suitable? What would be a suitable name for a handsome young man?"

-"Glad to see you find me attractive."

His skin reddened instantly from the root of his hair to neck, in a deep blush. "W...well I was just stating the obvious. It's not like it's my personal opinion. I mean yeah I personally think so too, but everyone else will also find you good looking. I...it's not just me, you can ask anyone..."

Even if I had my memories, I could swear I've never seen anything this cute. A sudden urge took over me, I leaned over the table and placed a whisper of a kiss on his beautiful pink lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to squeeze out more, but English isn't my first language. So, please pardon the mistakes. And also the typos, since I write things whenever wherever on my phone.
> 
> My muse is as lazy as me, you'll have to excuse the lack of updates too. Umm...sorry, I know I'm asking for a lot, but please understand my poor lazy soul can only do so much...


End file.
